Often, transferring data in phones can be very cumbersome. In particular, modern phones may hold multiple gigabytes of data comprising pictures and other graphical representations, address records, emails, etc. A lot of overhead going through the applications creates a data bottleneck for service stations and other stores that offer such data transfer services.
FIG. 1 shows two typical telephone/PDA device data transfer stations. In FIG. 1A, transfer station 100 has a phone data transfer machine (PDTM) 110, typically a PC with USB and Bluetooth connectivity running phone data transfer applications such as PC Suite, PC Tools and other phonebook transfer applications, which typically may connect to two handsets: originating handset 101 and a receiving handset 102. Said connections are typically made via USB cables 103 or custom cables 104. Each phone has its own operating system with software 101a and 102a, respectively, and data sets 101b1-n and 102b1-n, respectively. This data may contain a variety of information, including, but not limited to, address book data, phone numbers, email addresses, pictures, video clips, and other types of data that may be used by cell phones and their applications. In some cases even the applications installed on the phone and/or the application data may be transferable. Typically, machine 110 would have its own operating system 110a, which has multiple programs 110b. Often, machine 110 with operating system 110a and programs 110b is actually a custom, dedicated PC, and as such it has to contain drivers or DLLs 110c for all the phones to which it may be connected. As a result of having a large library of DLLs (or drivers, used interchangeably here) almost any data transfers between two different phones can work. The machine can, by using the DLLs, communicate and download the data objects (each item typically comes down as one or more data objects from the phone), which are then stored in machine 110 temporarily and eventually sent on to the other phone, as its data objects, using the matching DLL. Each of these devices has a CPU and memory, both volatile and nonvolatile, and thus each forms a small, distinct computing device.
FIG. 1B shows another type of known data transfer station 120. Copy machine 121 has only one connector. It is first plugged into the originating machine 101, using connection 105, via which connection the data is transferred into machine 121. Then the receiving device 102 is connected by a cable connection 106 (dotted) in a second step, and that connection is used to transfer the data from machine 121 to phone 102. Again, these devices have operating systems, programs, and DLLs, as described above in the discussion of FIG. 1A.
A large cost is inflicted on cellular network operators by the user practice of returning devices for repair or exchange that are not actually defective. There are several reasons for this problem: some operating intermittencies may not be caught during in store testing of a defective device, or the problem may be caused by peripheral devices that are not returned with the supposedly faulty phone. A large portion of the problem may be attributed to user configuration errors, network configuration errors, or user software add-ons that are installable in the phone but may not be completely compatible with the particular phone set up and its particular network. Only a small fraction of returns are due to actual failure of the hardware. However, efficient and expedient repair of handsets is very important, because the cost of each handset repair affects the final profitability of an operator. One of the most important aspects of handset repair is efficiently achieving a specific level of program and data sets in a repaired handset.
When large numbers of phones are returned or exchanged, often manual handling is required. Also, often, operating systems and software require manual input that can not be automated for security reasons. In large volumes, the costs can easily add up.
When taking returns at point of sales, an objective evaluation system and method is important, as the lack of such a system can quickly lead to losses of a financial nature through overpaying for buybacks, and also to a loss of confidence in customers who exchange information with friends, relatives and acquaintances and can quickly feel treated unfairly if not treated objectively.
In some cases, more thorough diagnostics of devices with problems are needed than the diagnostics that are available currently. These diagnostics should not merely rely on internal functional diagnostics, but they should also include hardware configuration diagnostics, program configuration diagnostics, and network configuration diagnostics; and they should also look for other factors, including but not limited to program compatibility issues.
Often, the exchange of data objects between different phones is desired or required. Some phones do not support such a feature; other phones have a very limited ability in this regard. For example, such phones may allow exchange of an object such as a business card, but do not support exchange of photos, videos or other larger graphic images.
In some cases wired telephone connections may be difficult or impossible due to defective connectors, unavailable infrastructure, etc.
Some telephone devices are notoriously difficult to access with an in-store diagnostic device, be it wirelessly or via wired connection. In the context of universal serial bus (USB) devices, the manufacturers are supposed to use vendor ID (VID) and product ID (PID) numbers to distinctly identify every product.
These VID/PID numbers are often also used in other connectivity schemes, including but not limited to Bluetooth (BT), local area network (LAN) and over the Internet. These access problems occur due to various legitimate or not-so-legitimate reasons, and more frequently, device manufacturers either re-use the same VID/PID numbers for different devices to save money on registration fees, or in other cases, a fly-by-night garage-style manufacturer clandestinely produces a series of few hundred or a few thousand devices and then closes up shop. This is often because such phones infringe copyrights or other intellectual property, pretending to be brand-name manufacturers' phones, but using different components, such as chips. Despite these problems, it is sometimes desirable for an operator, such as, for example, an independent store operator, to provide service nevertheless, doing so to maintain good customer relations, rather than to rebuff or annoy a customer.
In many cases, it is desirable to back up the data on a mobile communication device with a back-up device that does not require a connection to a standard computer, such as, for example, the exemplary computer of FIG. 7. For example, when a person with a mobile communication device is traveling away from the office, sometimes it is necessary or desirable to travel without a computing device such as a laptop computer; however, a person may still need to back up the data in his or her mobile communication device.
Often in some settings, such as quality control, mass reprogramming, or incoming materials check, it is necessary to run multiple devices, such as smartphones or tablets, at the same time. Depending on the situation, the batteries of these devices may be mostly or completely exhausted. Because many of the newer devices require upwards of 2 amperes (A) of charge current, often as much as up to 3 A, normal hubs or computers can not deliver sufficient power for multiple devices.
Previous co-pending patents (content incorporated above and throughout) describe a system and method in which mobile devices may be collected at sales points or other customer points of access and then shipped to a central facility for processing. However, one undesirable result of this approach is that devices may still be locked when the processing begins, and the user is not available to provide unlocking information. In other cases, the process of receiving, shipping to the processing facility, and processing the device may takes much time that by the time the device is ready for shipping several weeks may have elapsed, and during that time period, the device may have dropped in value (up to 50 percent per week, in some cases). For example, when a new model of a particular device is released, the value of the old model may drop immediately and precipitously. Thus such a prolonged processing time may create substantial damages to the entity holding the inventory.
Various embodiments of the present disclosure may be implemented in computer hardware, firmware, software, and/or combinations thereof. Methods of the present disclosure can be implemented via a computer program instructions stored on one or more non-transitory computer-readable storage devices for execution by a processor. Likewise, various processes (or portions thereof) of the present disclosure can be performed by a processor executing computer program instructions.
Embodiments of the present disclosure may be implemented via one or more computer programs that are executable on a computer system including at least one processor coupled to receive data and instructions from, and to transmit data and instructions to, a data storage system, at least one input device, and at least one output device. Each computer program can be implemented in any suitable manner, including via a high-level procedural or object-oriented programming language and/or via assembly or machine language. Systems of the present disclosure may include, by way of example, both general and special purpose microprocessors which may retrieve instructions and data to and from various types of volatile and/or non-volatile memory. Computer systems operating in conjunction with the embodiments of the present disclosure may include one or more mass storage devices for storing data files, which may include: magnetic disks, such as internal hard disks and removable disks; magneto-optical disks; and optical disks. Storage devices suitable for tangibly embodying computer program instructions and data (also called the “non-transitory computer-readable storage media”) include all forms of non-volatile memory, including by way of example semiconductor memory devices, such as EPROM, EEPROM, and flash memory devices; magnetic disks such as internal hard disks and removable disks; magneto-optical disks; and CD-ROM disks. Any of the foregoing can be supplemented by, or incorporated in, ASICs (application-specific integrated circuits) and other forms of hardware.
In some cases, a system for testing and reprogramming mobile communication devices, such as, for example, cellular phone, tablets, etc., may enable parallel connection of a large number of devices via, typically, USB cables, to connectors in the system box, with indicator lights for communicating to an operator the device status and readiness. Further, in such a system only one step may be required to charge the device to an operational state, without operator interaction.
In other cases, a system for testing and reprogramming mobile communication devices may enable parallel connection of a large number of devices to connectors in the system box, with the system using different sequences to test, verify, securely delete content, and reprogram devices. Further, the system analyzes problems such as, for example, bricked devices, dead batteries, and unprogrammable and unstable devices, and collects information about of the quality of devices based on their different sources. In addition, the system may collect data about the efficiency of the operators connecting and removing devices at any one system box, or about operators at multiple systems in one testing facility. The system may then communicate its collected data to a central server.
In some cases, a system may include with a computer containing software for processing both data and programs on mobile devices. Further, the system may perform a quick evaluation of said mobile device and where feasible, may determine the current commercial value of the mobile device based on make, model, physical condition and other parameters associated with device. Additionally the system includes a tower containing a number of lockable compartments connected to the computer. Each compartment can receive a mobile device, and an application on a mobile device, such as a tablet, of an authorized user can lock the compartment so the device in the compartment can be tested for certain parameters. After a successful test, the system makes an offer to the device owner, and upon legally binding electronic acceptance of the offer, the system locks the drawer of the owner's device and back up into secure local storage the owner's data as needed, with determination of the need based on questions presented to the owner during or immediately after the presentation and/or acceptance of the offer. Then the owner's address book is processed, so it is available as quickly as possible so the owner can then transfer it to a new device without undue delay. Subsequently, large bulk data can be transferred in a throttled mode, on a first-come, first-serve manner. Additionally, the system makes provisions for the onward disposition logistics of the owner's device, based on information supplied by or in conjunction with the entity taking possession of the device.
In some cases, a system for migration of computer content, including but not limited to applications and various types of data, from one computing device, such as, for example, a smartphone, a phablet, a tablet, or other, similar device, and from cloud services to another device and other cloud services may create a map showing what content needs to be migrated, and where to, so that that the content can be transferred to the new device and/or one or more cloud services upon activation of the new device.
In some cases, a system may simulate a human user touching the screen of a device, such as a cell phone or similar, that has a capacitive touch screen, with the device positioned on a touch simulator that has a matrix of individually addressable, electric structures based on an LCD display. In such a system, a camera may photograph the device screen and transmit the resulting images to a computer, where the interactions of the touch simulator and the device are recorded. Additionally, software on a computer can create scripts for future, similar interactions, using the stored images to test similar devices for functionality. Alternatively, the system may simulate human touch on the device screen through a matrix of individually addressable, XY resolved electric structures based on inflatable tubes.
In some cases, an attachment to a mobile device, such as a smart cell phone, may enable a 5G signal to be detected and scanned. This signal and other environmental information, including but not limited to view, GPS, Wi-Fi and other radio signals, etc., may be recorded concurrently to create a map of the environment that could be stored so an application could calculate the optimal location for a gateway type router. Thus a 5G signal from the outside could be fed securely and reliably to all rooms of a unit in a building, enabling the use of 5G communication devices inside buildings with poor or no reception, in some cases by translating the communication to an alternate band such as 4G or Wi-Fi. Such a scan could include also immediate adjacent areas outside a unit. This software could be the primary method to determine the optimal location for such a router. Additionally, the data may be sent to a technician for further review leading to determination of a preferred location, and in some cases, the user's permission must be obtained to share the data before sending the data to the technician for review.